The present invention relates to apparatus for making use of water for health care.
Among the natural means of stimulating human blood circulation and of increasing physical resistance is, inter alia, the use of water. What this involves is applying water to the body in a varying pattern both by applying the water intermittently to individual parts of the body and thereby performing massage, and at the same time varying the temperature of the water.
To use water in this way an assistant is generally required such as are available in baths and spas for example. It would however be useful if water could be used in this way without outside help and above all if this were possible in the home.
However, ordinary domestic showers which have hand spray-nozzles fail to meet the requirements which then exist. Firstly the spray heads are designed more for sprinkling than for massaging and are therefore unsuitable and secondly hardly any user would be capable of using a hand spray-nozzle in such a way that water was applied systematically and effectively to all parts of the body. There is also the slight risk that water will get outside the shower when this is done.
In addition to showers of this nature there are also ones in which a number of nozzles is arranged along the walls. Leaving aside the facts that it is very expensive to equip a shower in this way ab initio and that it is virtually impossible so to fit it up afterwards, intermittent massage of individual parts of the body is not possible in this way.
It is here that the invention finds its place. It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for using water for health care which enables a user to apply water intermittently to individual parts of the body without outside help and to apply massage in so doing, and at the same time to vary the temperature of the water. The intention is also that the apparatus should be suitable for fitting to existing shower installations.